Speedy
Speedy jest nazwą dwóch superbohaterów DC Comics , fikcyjnych postaci , które każdy służył jako nastoletnich pomocników na zieloną strzałkę (aka Oliver królowej ) . thumb Fikcyjne biografie postaci [ edytuj] Roy Harper [ edytuj] Główny artykuł: Roy Harper ( komiks) Prawdziwe nazwisko oryginalnego Speedy był Roy Harper , Jr . Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w bardziej zabawne Comics # 73 (listopad 1941) , gdzie został zidentyfikowany jako osierocony syn Roy Harper , Sr , strażnika leśnego , który zmarł zapisywania Navajo medycyna szef nazwie " Chrobry Bow " z pożaru . Odważny Bow podniósł się młodszego Roy , szkolenie go w łucznictwie . Roy Jr wziął do tego szkolenia z niecierpliwością , a przeceniać Archer superbohatera , Green Arrow . Jako nastolatek , Roy jest możliwość wykonywania w konkursie łucznictwa uznanym przez Green Arrow , gdzie pomaga bohaterowi w foliowanie o próbie włamania , nawet okazuje się byćszybszy strzał niż bohatera . Po śmierci Chrobrego Bow, Green Arrow zapytał Roy służyć jako jego pomocnik , oferty Roy skorzystał , przyjmując imię Speedy . Harper stałoddział z zieloną strzałką w alter ego , miliardera Oliver Queen. Harper stała się równieżwcześnie członkiem Teen Titans . Po oryginalne Titans rozwiązana dołączył zespół o nazwie Wielka Żaba i stał sięnarkomanem ,najpierw w DC Comics , w wielokrotnie nagradzanej historii w Green Lantern # 85-86 ( wrzesień i listopad 1971 ), częśćklasyczna , 14 - problem prowadzony przez zespół pisarz - artysta Denny O'Neil i Neal Adams . Roy spędził jakiś czas w kadrze Suicide przed powrotem do tytanów . Spłodził córkę przez Villainess Cheshire , i ostatecznie wziął nazwę Arsenal w New Titans # 99 (1993 ) . W Justice League of America # 1 ( Vol. 3 ) , jest on ostatecznie dalej czerwoną strzałką. Po jego córka zostaje zabity , a on jest jednym z jego ramion odcięte przez villain Prometeusz w Justice League : Cry for Justice , Roy zagra w mini - serii Justice League : The Rise of Arsenal , podczas którego będzie on odzyskać nazwę " Arsenał" . źródło Mia Dearden [ edytuj] Mia Dearden ,nowy Speedy . Sztuka Marcos Martin. Główny artykuł: Speedy ( Mia Dearden ) Mia Dearden został wprowadzony w Green Arrow (Vol. 3 ) 2 w 2001 roku . Mia byłanastoletnia dziewczyna, która wybiegła z domu po maltretowane przez ojca i spadł do prostytucji dziecięcej . Mia został uratowany z jednego z jej klientów Oliver Queen, który niedawno powrócił z martwych . Mia nadal próbują przekonać Oliver , który był zajęty, aby zrekonstruować swoje życie , i zaczął potajemnie trenować z Connor Hawke w łucznictwie i walce. Mia stale zwrócił zieloną strzałkę, aby umożliwić jej służyć jako jego pomocnik , ale Oliver stale sprzeciwił , nie chcąc stawiać kolejny młodzik na ryzyko. Mia podwoić swoje wysiłki i zielona strzałka w końcu pozwolił jej sięnowy Speedy . Niedługo potem dołączyła do Teen Titans , ale od tego czasu opuścił zespół . Kompetencje i zdolności [ edytuj] Speedy ( jak jego / jej opiekuna ) ma szeroki wybór strzałkami sztuczka. Najbardziej znany jego wykrawania rękawice strzałka , która jest zdolna do wybijania złoczyńców . Speedy ma również kilka innych strzałki , od spania strzały gazu , wybuchające strzały i regularne strzałki . Wraz z jego doskonałe umiejętności strzelania z łuku , Speedy opanował kilka różnych typów walce wręcz , w tym judo, kickboxing i karate . Jak Arsenal , Roy Harper wyświetlane umiejętności z większym zakresie broni , takich jak karabiny , pałki i bumerangi . On także stał sięmistrzem Moo Gi Gong , pozwalając mu korzystać praktycznie każdy przedmiot z ręki jako prowizorycznej broni. Roy Harper może mówić po japońsku [ 1 ] , a może zrozumieć rosyjsku. [ 2 ] Inne wersje [ edytuj] Speedy Earth -Two [ edytuj] Nie byłoZiemi Dwie wersja Speedy , który byłczłonkiem Seven Soldiers of Victory i All-Star Squadron w 1940 roku wraz ze swoim mentorem zieloną strzałką . Niezależnie od ich pochodzenia , został wyszkolony na mesa góry razem , ich historia prawie paralele z historią Ziemi jednej wersji , aż do momentu , gdy Speedy i Green Arrow , wraz z ich drużyny , zostały rzucone w różnych okresach czasu, w bitwa z mgławicy Man. On i jego koledzy z drużyny byli później przywrócony przez Justice Society i Justice League w celu udzielenia im pomocy w ratowaniu Ziemi dwa z machinacji swojego starego wrogażelazną ręką . Lat po powrocie do teraźniejszości , Speedy wrócił z emerytury , wraz ze swoim mentorem , który zmarł w czasie kryzysu na Nieskończonego Ziem . Ten Speedy nie widział od tego czasu . W innych mediach [ edytuj] Superman / Aquaman Hour of Adventure [ edytuj] Pierwszy animowany wygląd Speedy był w Teen segmentów Titans w Superman / Aquaman Hour of Adventure . W tych odcinkach , Speedy służy w skutecznym miejsce Robin. Teen Titans [ edytuj] Speedy pojawiła się na Teen Titans serialu animowanego , w którym jest wyrażona przez Mike Erwin . Mimo, że jego prawdziwe nazwisko nie jest podane , jego wygląd jest wyraźnie wzorowany na Roy Harper . On jest opisany jako wykorzystujący " prawdziwy arsenał " strzał , w ukłonem do jego przyszłej osobowości . Chociaż nie jest członkiem głównych Titans zespół się , pojawił się jako postać drugoplanową w odcinek " Winner Take All " , i walczył Robin , próbując przekonać go, czy wygraną jest naprawdę ważne. Speedy później dołączył do grupy siostrzanej drużyny , Tytanów Wschodu . Jak przedstawiono w serii , Speedy jest poważny i rzeczowy , jak w swoich latach Arsenal w komiksach , prowadząc Beast Boy , by odpowiadać na jego podobieństwo do Robin. Kiedy jednak pojawia się w " Titans East Pt. 1" , więcej jego tradycyjnego bad- boy Speedy osobowości jest postrzegane , jako że odmawia przeprosić za zakup tacos , które obraża Aqualad że tacos może być jego przyjaciele ryb . Był sterowany przez umysł Brata Krwi w " Titans East Pt. 2 ", ale zapisane przez Teen Titans . Łuk Speedy został uszkodzony przez Cheshire w " Calling All Titans " , kiedy obezwładnił go . Jednak w odcinku " Titans Together " , Speedy jakoś odzyskał posiadanie łuku , kiedy został uwolniony od swego letargu . W końcu odcinek " Titans Together " ukazał się z innymi tytanów stojących na budynku walczyć Dr Light. Justice League Nieograniczony [ edytuj] Speedy w Justice League Nieograniczony odcinka " Patriot Act " . Speedy pojawia się w Justice League Nieograniczony odcinka " Patriot Act " . Speedy wyraźnie stwierdza, że jest zielona strzałka w " ex - partnera " , i jest wizualnie zaprojektowany jako nieco starszej wersji , lepiej zbudowany Teen Titans jego wcielenia - jego kostium jest taka sama ; on jest wyrażona przez Mike Erwin również tutaj. Speedy jest także opisywany w numerze 30 Unlimited komiksu Justice League , w którym on i Booster Złoto mają chronić strażnicy Doctor Polaris. Batman :Odważni i [ edytuj] Speedy pojawił się w Batman: .Odważni i odcinka " ! Świt Deadman " , wyrażanym przez Jason Marsden [ 3 ] W odcinku , Speedy służy jako Green Arrow jest pomocnikiem , i jest w posiadaniu zarówno Deadman i ducha Batman , w celu pozyskania go i Green Arrow w walce z armią nieumarłych podniesionego przez Gentleman Ghost. W " Pomocnicy montaż ! " , Speedy zespołów się z innymi Pomocnicy Aqualad i Robin walczyć Ra al Ghul . Ta wersja Speedy znacznie różni się od komiksu , w którym jest bardziej słodkie i mniej konfrontacyjne niż Robin lub nawet Aqualad . Smallville [ edytuj] Speedy ( Mia Dearden ) pojawił się w sezonie 9 Smallville w odcinku " Crossfire " . Speedy jestto wersja z zieloną strzałką Smallville Uczeń , Mia Dearden , grany przez Elise Gatien . [ 4 ] Jestprostytutka, która wyszkoliła się w uliczną i stara się zebrać wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy , aby uciec od jej alfonsa , Rick . Oliver Królowa widzi ją jako bratnią duszę i zabiera ją w trenować ją i nauczyć ją , jak pokonać swój gniew . Rick zmusza ją zwabić Oliver do odległego miejsca , aby mógł go porwać , ale Mia obraca się przeciwko niemu . Rick zostaje aresztowany i Mia nadal współpracować z Oliver, ostatnio odkrywają , że jest zielona strzałka . Young Justice [ edytuj] Roy Harper jest główną postacią w serii Cartoon Network Young Justice wyrażanym przez Crispin Freeman . Speedy staje się zmęczony leczonych niskim zakresie i zamykany jest zielona strzałka jest partnerem , zmieniając jego nazwę na Red Arrow . On nie jestczłonkiem założycielem serii " nienazwanego zespół młodych bohaterów , i odrzuca dwa zaproszenia do nich przystąpić, ale on uważa siebie przyjaciół z członków zespołu , a oni dali jasno do zrozumienia , że ma otwarte zaproszenie powinien on zmienić zdanie . W pierwszej serii " finale okazuje się, że Roy został porwany przez Lex Luthor i jego współpracowników trzech lat przed i sklonowano do produkcji kreta , który później stał się czerwona strzałka. Jego nieświadomości doprowadziły go do programowania aspirują do przystąpienia do Justice League . Kiedy wreszcie przydzielam , że pozwala na Vandal Savage przyjść na pokładzie Strażnicy i Mind ControlLeague . Jego programowanie słabnie po jego głównym celem jest przeprowadzana , a on jest zdewastowany , aby dowiedzieć się o jego rzekomej statusu oszustem . W serii dwóch , ustawić pięć lat później , Roy miał swoje dziecko , ale Lian przez Cheshire użytkownika stałasubstancja rozczochrany powodu jego żalu nad oryginalnym Roy . Cheshire i Red Arrow później znaleźć oryginalny Roy w zastoju , który miał amputowaną rękę , a obudzić go . Oryginalny Roy nie wini Ollie do ratowania go od Luthora , a później stara się zemścić przed Luthor przy użyciu różnych kradzieży broni . On jest ostatecznie niepowodzeniem , a Luthor kupuje własne bezpieczeństwo , oferując Roy protezę ramię robota . Oryginalny Roy przyjmuje i wykonuje na Arsenal ps . Strzałka [ edytuj] W Strzałka serii live-action ( 2012 - ) , siostra Oliver Queen , Thea Dearden Królowa ( Willa Holland ) jest nazywany Speedy przez Oliver ( Stephen Amell ) . Aktor pojawi się w Colton Haynes Roy Harper w serialu jako odsetek miłość do Thea . Harper w jednym punkcie dochodzącej " Vigilante " , ale pod koniec pierwszego sezonu ma niewielki sukces. W Sezon 2 , Roy doszła do wiadomości Hood próbując naśladować sukcesy Vigilante w zwalczaniu przestępczości w Starling City. Kaptur zatrudnia Roy działać jako jego inteligencji człowieka na ziemi w Polanach i stanowi sposób komunikacji (mała czerwona strzałka , żeGreen Arrow stosowany w sezonie 1 do ratowania życia Roya Harpera ) . PoHood ( aka Green Arrow ) strzela strzałę nogi Harpera , aby zapobiec mu badanie surowicy Mirakuru używanego w Starling City, Roy nadal bada i następnie porwany i wstrzykuje z tej samej surowicy . W stanie kontrolować swoje nowe moce fizyczne -found Roy prawie zabija człowieka . Po znalezieniu na to ,Green Arrow powodzeniem oferuje go trenować . Zielona strzałka oznacza Roy jako " Speedy " , gdy się walczy z przestępczością jako sposób przypomnieć mu o Thea i miłości , i kontrolować jego moc. Teen Titans Go [ edytuj] Speedy powraca w Teen Titans Go! odcinek "Data " , w którym jest wyrażona przez Scott Menville . W odcinku , Robin próbuje zapytać Starfire na randkę . Jednakże , ona wychodzi z szybkiego , bo ma wiele podobieństw z Robin. Aby to zrobić, Robin porywa Speedy i pozuje mu zrujnować datę i zwycięstwo nad Starfire . Jednak Speedy udaje się uciec i pozuje do walki Robin Robin ( jak Speedy ) . Chociaż Robin pokonał Speedy , czuł się winny swoich czynów i powiedział Starfireprawdy. Reakcja Starfire poszedł z łagodnym do gwałtownie uderzając Robin w kierunku ściany. Później epizodycznie w " Starliar " daje się nieswojo wyraz w reakcji na muzykę Raven zaczęła grać na East rocznego Dance Party Titans